Captive
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Karasu Finally Broke Kurama. VERY DARK FIC


_Title: Captive_  
_Author: CanaanAlshea_  
_Summary: Karasu Finally Broke Kurama._  
_Warnings: Humiliation, language. This one's pretty dark guys. Kurama submissive/OOC._

"Stupid fox," Karasu chided, smiling grimly, "When will you learn?"

He leaned in to touch my cheek, cold fingers brushing a fresh cut on my brow, "You can't leave...you belong to me..."

I sneered, feeling blood spill down my chin from my cut lips.

Pale lips twisted into a smirk when I growled, an animalistic sound I didn't normally resort to. But I had been weak for so long...instincts were all I had left.

My owner's fingers curled in my white hair, tugging harshly and making me whine, all fight beaten out of me in the past two years. Occasionally it sparked but once the pain started, all I knew was to make it go away as quickly as possible. Dignity was long dead.

He smiled, releasing me and petting my ears, tugging the sensitive occasionally to elicit another pathetic sound. Finally, he spoke: "Are you thirsty, pet?"

My eyes widened, mostly because the question was unusual. He didn't ask me when I wanted anything; he simply gave it to me when he saw fit. I bit down on the tip of my claw, wondering what the proper response was, drawn back down into the terrible recesses of slave behaviour: If I said yes, it could be considered demanding. But if I said no...I was looking at more countless days without anything to drink.

"Yes Master," I sighed, swallowing down the lump in my throat, "I am very thirsty..."

"What shall we do about that?" Karasu traced his finger down a bruise on my cheek, pressing the cuts on my temple until I hissed in pain.

"Please Master," I cast my eyes downward; it didn't matter that it was expected of me. I did it out of humiliation, my unwillingless to look into his cold violet eyes...my own fear of lashing out with my teeth, tearing a chunk out of him and earning a punishment that only he could imagine, "Give me water, please."

I grit my teeth when he chuckled. My stomach churned. It meant trickery; it meant I would receieve what I needed to survive, but only after I earned it.

'Hiei...Yusuke...Kuwabara...why did you abandon me here?' They had tried once to get me out, but fell into painful traps that drained them of their Ki. I would never know if they meant to try again or if they simply decided I was too much trouble.

Karasu pulled a water bottle out of a small bag on the floor in the corner, far from the reach of the chain wrapped around my ankle. I licked at my chapped lips, tasting blood in my throat. He crouched before me, tracing the scars on my throat with a long nail. "Do you think you have earned it?" he whispered, "Do you think you can convice your master to let you have it?"

I looked down at my hands, the claws that I no longer used, the burn scars on my wrist. The chains were removed from them after the one around my neck had been used but...they still bore the marks of ownership. "I haven't earned anything," I mumbled, feeling ridiculous tears in my eyes, "But I could try..." I swallowed, my dry throat aching. My stomach rumbled. My teeth hurt...everything hurt...

My master (owner, captor, what have you, it was all the same now...) smiled, pressing his lips to my neck to taste my pulse. I felt the blood before the pain, red fluid running into the hollow of my collarbone. My hands clenched into fists, gripping his coat. I resisted shoving him aside and instead used the energy to tug him closer. 'Don't fuck it up' the submissive voice whispered 'If you're good, you'll get water, maybe food...he'll be happy'

'IDIOT' my old self roared, usually so quiet 'KILL HIM. YOU HAVE YOUR TEETH AT HIS THROAT YOU COULD RIP IT OUT, TEAR AT HIS JUGULAR, DO IT...'

I whined, pressing my ears to my skull; trying to kill him never worked. When I tried to hurt him, I wound up in pain... I pressed my tongue to the hollow of his throat, nipping submissively, whining, purring. He growled, pleasured by my actions, and I pressed my hand into the hardness growing in his pants.

"Master," I whispered, feeling utterly numb, "I will be good...I promise."

"I know pet." Master laughed, pushing my away. I cried out as my head made contact with the stone wall, making my vision blur. From his forgotten bag he also pulled a silver bowl. This, he filled with water, and placed it on the floor before me.

"Fox," he whispered, "Good little fox. Drink."

"Thank you," my tail whipped back and forth and I drank deeply, balanced on my elbows and knees, slurping at the cold, fresh water that I had been deprived of. My throat ceased its ache for the moment and when I looked up, I found him laughing.

"Have I amused you, Master?" I mumbled, "Made you happy...?" I licked the water off my lips, a twitching smile forming. i was uncertain if this was positive laughter.

"Oh yes, fox," he pet my bruised ears, gently stroking the tufted fur at the edges, "You've been very good today." I smiled, bent to drink more.

'STUPID FUCKING WEAKLING. KILL HIM. STOP IT.'

'I can't...I'm so thirsty...and look...he's smiling...it doesn't hurt...'

I lapped at the water with my tongue. Master unzipped his pants. When I looked up, his member stood proudly before me.

"Master...?" I started trembling. What had I done wrong?

"Make it better, pet," Karasu's fingers pulled my ears, pressing against bruises and making me whimper, "Seeing you on all fours last night has pleased me greatly, and you shall pleasure me further as a reward."

I wrapped my tongue around the purple head.

My reward was to make Master happy. To make Master happy made me happy; I wouldn't hurt today.

Not today...

END


End file.
